The Price of Freedom (RPG)
Description :A grand experiment, a noble alliance, a Federation born of hope :In the 24th century, one power outshines all others as a beacon of hope in the galaxy. Based on diversity and mutual support, populated by countless sentient species, the United Federation of Planets stands as a testament to the collective vision of its member worlds. United by the precepts set forth in the Articles of Federation, its members have become the foremost guardians of freedom in the galaxy. :In the two centuries since its founding, the Federation has come to assume an almost legendary stature among both its membership and its starfaring neighbors. Starfleet vessels and officers, UFP ambassadors and diplomatic missions, Federation scientists and researchers -- all have played pivotal roles in galactic history, and in many cases their exploits and accomplishments have taken on the mantle of legend. It is a legacy of vigilance, of hope, and ultimately of universal acceptance and freedom. :The Price of Freedom gives players and narrators alike a detailed overview of this grand interstellar experiment. From Vulcan to Alpha Centauri, from Starfleet Command to its Advanced Technologies division, this book serves as the indispensable UFP game reference. Along with its companion volumes, Planets of the UFP: A Guide to Federation Worlds and Planetary Adventures, Vol. I: Adventures in Federation Space, The Price of Freedom gives players the most complete picture yet available of this noble and far-flung alliance.' References Characters :Reginald Barclay • Liam Boothby • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Data • Vaclav Hunedoara • Kevvaun • Arthur Krivak • Geordi La Forge • Tal Malan • Miles O'Brien • Jean-Luc Picard • Jasmyne Ray • William T. Riker • Ro Laren • Deanna Troi • Worf Achelos • Kulei Aephas • Alidok • Ankora • Robert April • Ar'iq • Azetbur • Andrea Brand • William Castillo • Chang-Lewis • Cherok • Shaun Geoffrey Christopher • Zefram Cochrane • Conklin • Jack Crusher • Vei Damra • Larissa Danii • Richard Daystrom • Dregas • Duras, son of Ja'rod • Eulis • Farsha • Fek'lhr • Yoshi Fukazima • Garth of Izar • John Gill • Gnarr • Gnax • Maria Gonzales • Gorkon • Gowron • Phillip Green • J.P. Hanson • Hugh • Adena Imari • Mark Jameson • Jaresh-Inyo • Edward Jellico • Kapella • Kemmli • James T. Kirk • K'mpec • Kolrak • Sirna Kolrami • Danos Kosk • Gan Laikan • Lore • Lor'Vela • Phillipa Louvois • Michaela Marshall • Leonard McCoy • Morsha • Alynna Nechayev • Nerrysh • Norx • Kolos Pallera • Jenidox Parl • Christopher Pike • Q • Ranx • Rexar • Kyle Riker • Rixx • Sergey Rozhenko • Sarek • Tryla Scott • Elizabeth Shelby • Sheras • Khan Noonien Singh • Spock • Spot • Stenn • Surak • Suvok • Talla • Taneko • Tarnoc • Temrev • Tharan • T'Nal • T'omas • T'Pavis • The Traveler • Ian Andrew Troi • Lwaxana Troi • T'Shenn • T'Van • Vayos • Venahil • Mark Wells • Marien Zimbata Starships and vehicles ; (heavy cruiser) : • • • • • • ; (explorer) : ; (light cruiser) : • • • • • • • ; (exploratory cruiser) : • • • • • • • • ; : • ; : • ; (light transport) : • • • • ; : ; (heavy frigate) : ; : ; (explorer) : • • ; (light escort) : • • • ; (cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • ; : • ; : • • • • • • • • ; (fast cruiser) : • • • • • • • • ; (cruiser) : • • • • • • ; (medical cruiser) : • • • • • • • • • ; (heavy scout) : • • • • • • • • ; (light cruiser): • • • • • • ; (heavy explorer) : • ; (heavy frigate) : • • • • • • ;other: • • • • • ''Lor'Vela • • • • New Andoria • • Phoenix • • Shayna Kavic • • • • (tender) • (frigate) • (explorer) • (fast frigate) • (explorer) • (escort) • (escort) • (light cruiser) • (fast frigate) • (surveyor) • (heavy escort) • (exploratory cruiser) • (research vessel) • (cargo carrier) • (heavy escort) • (explorer) • (hospital ship) • (hospital ship) • (fast cruiser) • (tug) • (scout) • (transport) • (fast cruiser) • (surveyor) • (tanker) • (heavy cruiser) • (courier) • (frigate) • (courier) • (cargo carrier) • • (exploratory cruiser) • (light frigate) • (laboratory vessel) • (light escort) • (strike cruiser) • (heavy frigate) • (light cruiser) • (research vessel) • (heavy scout) • (fast cruiser) • (heavy escort) • (tug) • (escort) • (frigate) • (cargo carrier) • (cruiser) • (surveyor) • (light frigate) • (frigate) • (tender) • (light frigate) • (transport) • (tender) • (light frigate) • (transport) • (scout) • (heavy cruiser) • (tanker) Locations :Alaska • Alpha Centauri IV • Alpha Centauri V • Alpha Eridani • Anchiza • Andoria • Antares Ship Yards • Axanar • Bajor • Betazed • Boragus • Briar Patch • Cardassia Prime • Cestus III • Cheron IV • Cochrane (planet) • Danula II • Darwin Genetic Research Station • Delphi Ardu • Denorios Belt • Dessica II • Dorvan V • Ekos • Empyrean House • Ennan VI • Epsilon Eridani • Federation Hall • France • Gagarin IV • Galor IV • Gamma Eridani • Janus VI • Jupiter • La Barre • Mars • McKinley Station • Molvos IV • Narendra III • New Zealand • Nystar • Omicron Theta • Paris • Qo'noS • Quardis • Remus • Rigel IV • Rigel V • Rigel VII • Romulus • San Francisco • San Francisco Fleet Yards • Sector 21505 • Setlik III • Sherman's Planet • Starbase 82 • Starbase 201 • Starbase 277 • Starfleet Headquarters • Syliss V • Talos IV • Tantalus V • Tau Cygna V • Tellar • Thalassa • Tiburon • Trennes III • Trilith VII • Turkana IV • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Vulcan (planet) Races and cultures Alpha Centauran • Andorian • Android • Axanarian • Ba'ku • Betazoid • Bolian • Borg • Breen • Cardassian • Ekosian • Ellora • Ferengi • Gorn • Grazerite • Het • Horta • Human • Jarada • Jem'Hadar • Legaran • Metron • Molvon • Nausicaan • Orion • Romulan • Sheliak • Son'a • Tarlac • Tellarite • Tholian • Vulcan States and organizations :Andorian Council of Clans • Bureau of Colonization • Cardassian Central Command • Cardassian Union • Concert of Europe • Detapa Council • Daystrom Institute • Dominion • Eastern Coalition • European Hegemony • Federation Intelligence Service • Federation Merchant Marine • Federation Science Council • Federation Terraforming Commission • Ferengi Alliance • First Contact Division • League of Nations • Maquis • Office of Colonial Affairs • Office of Starfleet Security • Press and Information Bureau • Romulan Senate • Romulan Star Empire • Sheliak Corporate • South American Union • Starfleet 4th Fleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Diplomatic Corps • Strategic Planning Council • Tal Shiar • Ukora Segment • United Earth Republic • United Earth Space Probe Agency • United Nations • United States of America • University of Betazed Other references :Age of Lament • Age of Wrath • ahdar • Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome • Battle of Cheron • Battle of Donatu V • Battle of Wolf 359 • camouflage hologenerator • Declaration of Independence • duranium • Effri'a • Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2370 • field modulator • flight vest • force grenade • Fundamental Declarations of the Martian Colonies • General Order 7 • gill pack • Gre'thor • guard drone • holobase • Holy Diadem of Anu • injectable translator • Irumodic Syndrome • isomagnetic disintegrator • ketracel-white • Khitomer Accords • metaphasic particles • Napoleonic Wars • night glasses • Nystar Games • Organian Peace Treaty • pattern enhancer • phaser targeting module • photon grenade • photon mortar • Plague Years • Polaric Test Ban Treaty • portable force field generator • powered binoculars • Prime Directive • Psi 2000 virus • remote drone • replicator lockpick • replicator multitool • rokeg blood pie • Second Khitomer Accords • Seldonis IV Convention • Seventh Guarantee • skull stew • Statutes of Alpha III • Sto-vo-kor • stun grenade • subahdar • tetryon pulse launcher • Tholian Accords • Time of Awakening • Transporter psychosis • transport inhibitor • Treaty of Algeron • Treaty of Alliance • Treaty of Armens • Treaty of Cestus III • Treaty of Cheron • triska • Voice Wars • Vulcan Theorems of Governance • World War I • World War II • World War III • wrist communicator Appendices Images lUG25100.jpg|Cover image. merced class.jpg|''Merced''-class. merced class 2.jpg|''Merced''-class. deneva class.jpg|''Deneva''-class. deneva class 2.jpg|''Deneva''-class. rigel class.jpg|''Rigel''-class. rigel class side.jpg|''Rigel''-class. merchant Marine badge.jpg|Merchant Marine badge. new Orleans class schematic.jpg|''New Orleans''-class. new Orleans class side.jpg|''New Orleans''-class. apollo LUG side.jpg|''Apollo''. enterprise1701E.jpg|''Enterprise''-E. External link * category:rPG books